


Maybe, just Maybe...

by Chrisii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Nakamaship, Tension, Whump, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisii/pseuds/Chrisii
Summary: "...when he woke up again, things would seem better."His screams were undecipherable, and Kidd didn't want to understand the madness that the surgeon had fallen into, yet he would not leave him alone. Not when he had caught him in such a position."Why didn't you let me do it?"[SUBTLE SUICIDE THEMES]





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Hello guys, I'm so sorry I suddenly stopped posting, College has me driven up a wall, and this was the result of a break-down/panic-attack due to homework and studying and just a lot of things.

The fact that Law, of all people, was crying, didn't even register in his mind. He only heard the short breaths, only saw the spasms that shook the lean body like a leaf every few seconds, and only felt the racing heart beneath his palm as Kidd, reacting on pure instinct, hugged the surgeon from behind. In hindsight, it had not been the best of ideas, as Law reacted like a caged animal, thrashing wildly as he attempted to get free from the holds.

There was something wild about his movements, nothing like the calm, composed Trafalgar Law that everyone saw. On the contrary, there wasn't a single composed atom in his being, not a single calm nerve in all of his body. He kicked and punched and bit, attempting to get free, to finish what he had started. His hands, usually so precise, every movement smooth and fluid as if made by a model, were now shaking, unable to hold even the lightest of feathers, let alone a sword.

Yet his sword was there, a faithful companion even till the almost early demise.

The surgeon was still shouting, screaming himself hoarse even as he sobbed, the muscled chest heaving with the effort of replenishing the air that it was losing. His screams were undecipherable, and Kidd didn't want to understand the madness that the surgeon had fallen into, yet he would not leave him alone.

Not when he had caught him in such a position.

Slowly the tormenting screams died down, their owner too breathless to keep agonizing the air with the pitiful sounds. There was the occasional tug, a vain attempt to get out of the entrapping hands, to get out of his jail. The sobs remained, each one more broken than the former, each one hitting deep in Kidd's heart.

The tears kept rolling, leaving behind tracks that would never go away, that would etch themselves onto the surgeon's cheeks and forever moisten the previously tidy goatee. There was nothing neat nor tidy about the surgeon now. His hoodie was half torn, blood specked here and there. His jeans was frayed, revealing bruised shins and bleeding knees. His hair, usually hidden under that perfectly white, spotted hat, was now completely dishevelled. Some hairs seemed to be hanging on only by a thread. Said hat was next to his feet, tainted with the blood of both friends and foes.

Then it seemed as if his strength suddenly depleted, and Kidd gently lowered the surgeon to the deck as his knees gave out, a dead-weight in the red-head's arms. He was not unconscious. His chest was still heaving, yet the tears seemed to have run dry, even as whimpers and half-chocked sobs escaped him every now and then.

As if he couldn't contain them.

Not even if he tried.

Kidd had the feeling he wasn't really trying.

He let the surgeon rest against his chest, the dark-headed male clearly unaware of who was behind him. He lay as limp as a ragdoll, long feet stretched out in front of him. His hands were lifeless, laying by his sides as if they were not his own limbs. His head rolled slightly, as if unable to be held high anymore.

_What was the point anyway?_

His breathing was easing, slowly falling into a regular rhythm. The broken sobs ceased, and silence reigned among them, only broken by the whistle of the wind, the waves hitting the ship. Kidd mindlessly rubbed the surgeon's arm, breaking his previous hold. He doubted that Law would do anything now. He barely had the strength to hold himself up anymore.

"Why didn't you let me do it?"

The question was barely audible, yet for Kidd it was like a scream from all the rooftops in the world, echoing in every corner of every nation until it returned to their ship, to their space, to the grass on which they kneeled. Why didn't he let him do it?

Why hadn't he let Law jump off the ship and into the clear waters below? Why hadn't he let the surgeon do as he please? Rid himself of the life he was leading? There were a lot of reasons, many of them selfish, but most of them results of the weird friendship he had with the surgeon, the desire to battle with him in order to get to the final treasure.

"I couldn't let you throw away your life."

"Why not? Nobody would miss me."

"Your crew would."

A beat of silence passed. Law didn't say anything.

"I would."

Law shuddered. Kidd took a deep  breath, the exhale sounding unnaturally loud in the silent night.

"What is it exactly that you'll miss though?"

The rhetorical question shocked Kidd, leaving him speechless, but he was more shocked when the surgeon suddenly fell sideways, head coming to rest on Kidd's inner elbow. He had passed out, dead to the world.

Maybe when he woke up again, things would seem better. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2) It doesn't have much of a plot, but I still hope you liked what I tried to show. I am not caught up to one piece [cries] but I love seeing Law vulnerable, as do a lot of people XD
> 
> 3) Leave a thought or two below? Would love to hear what you think, just no flames please? Constructive criticism is welcomed =D!
> 
> 4) I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda.
> 
> 5) RIVERDALE IS SO AMAZING HOLY DAMN! AND WHO SAW BEAUTY AND THE BEAST?
> 
> 6) If you read this all, godbless you dear human 3
> 
> 7) Last one promise, I have a multi-chaptered Chicago Med one coming in like July I think, Connor-centred, so stay in tune! =)
> 
> -Chrisii xx


End file.
